


"I love the rain, don't you?"

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [38]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN May 2018





	"I love the rain, don't you?"

"I love the rain, don't you?" There was a beautiful woman in white clothing standing next to Martin on the street with an umbrella as he climbed into his van. 

"Not really, no." 

This was the second time Martin had heard these words spoken to him. The first was in the morning. He had known of the oncoming stormy rainy weather since Tuesday. How could he not? All news outlets had been giving out warnings all week, there was a danger of an upcoming flood. Martin had tried telling Carolyn to cancel the flight. He had told him that it was certain they would not be able to fly out in the weather every TV channel and newspaper had been predicting with utmost certainty. 

"Newspapers can be wrong, Martin. They are wrong about the weather more than they are not."

"Not on this scale!" Martin had argued:"Everyone's absolutely certain there will be rainfall far too heavy to take off and I have a client who's stuff needs to be moved and she is willing to pay me for that. You have to understand - if I come here to fly this CEO, and then we, undoubtedly, won't fly ,we will both will have lost a paying client."

"Right. Whereas when you don't show up and it will be, as it undoubtedly will be pretty and sunny out, I will loose a rich high-paying customer who is a head of a large tech company, while you will be moving a coffee table for an elderly lady living in Sussex."  

It was a hopeless fight and really, for once, Martin wasn't even happy that he was right, when, on Saturday morning it was raining so hard that he could barely see across the road from his house.

Arthur was happy, he always was: "I love the rain, don't you?" he had beamed.

No. Martin didn't love the rain. He couldn't fly anywhere in this weather. So he made a phone call to the elderly lady (who wasn't from Sussex) from the airfield and asked if she was still interested in him moving her stuff. She sounded concerned about the weather, but Martin insisted it was fine.  

"Should you really be driving in a weather like this?" Douglas had asked.

Martin had snapped something at that.

He was beginning to regret it.

The visibility was shit.

He considered pulling over at the next possible stop and calling his customer.

But he really needed the money.

He pushed on.

Then he noticed a woman standing on the side of the road.

The same one he had seen earlier, dressed all in white, holding an umbrella.

She looked happy still, smiling.

Martin turned back to look at her.

She was gone.

Martin looked back at the road.

He was met with the headlights of a lorry. 

 


End file.
